Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World Sandbox
=Note= This is the sandbox for Dinosaurus1's story 'Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World'. This page is used to edit particular scenes from certain episodes in the fanmade TV series in order to improve them, whether it would be for story purposes, making them better, etc. Please do not edit this page without the permission from Dinosaurus1. Thank you. Scenes/Content to edit Scene 1, Episode 8 at Isla Nublar Owen and Aiden were going around Jurassic World, seeing numerous workers handling heavy equipment vehicles, having snacks with bread, or simply building cages. However, Owen and Aiden saw something shocking and surprising; a caged Triceratops being lifted by a crane into one of the cage holders. The Triceratops moaned, drowsy. The crane slowly put it down onto one of the cage holders. Interested, Owen decided to look into the cageholders. As Owen came near the cageholders, with a gate which at the top had a board titled "Dinosaur Cage Holders", a man intervened. *Dinosaur Cage Holders Security Guard: Hey, hey, whoa, whoa, whoa. You can't enter here, this is restricted area, limited only to security, construction workers, and top management. No trespassers allowed. *Owen Grady: Well, sorry sir, but I was just curious. Why can't I look? *Dinosaur Cage Holders Security Guard: As I repeat, this is restricted for trespassers. *Aiden Ghyui: Umm, sir. Pardon me, but I believe that we should have the right to enter, as me and my "friend" are part of the Dinosaur Protection Group Protestor Rally. So we would like to enter here and have a peek, may we? Moaning and roaring was heard inside. Dinosaurs were definitely inside. *Dinosaur Cage Holders Security Guard: Well, you will need permission from a member of this construction site, if you were to get in. Suddenly, a large rumble is heard. Several trucks and cars with nets and ropes came out of the side of Main Street. Then a head attached to a long neck suddenly appeared in front of the Innovation Center. It was an Apatosaurus, suddenly being wrangled by helicopters, cars, trucks and SUVs, all trying to work together to bring the sauropod titan down. Then a man with a megaphone appeared, ordering the wrangling vehicles. *Ken Wheatley: Come on all, you blokes! Take this titan down! Go on here! Trip its leg there! The D.C.H.S.G. then called this man. *Dinosaur Cage Holders Security Guard: Hey, Ken! Mind coming over here? The man heard the guard's response, then responded. *Ken Wheatley: Coming! Lemme shoot a few more tranq darts into this thing! The man then shot three darts at the roaring Apatosaurus filled with bluish liquid, presumably tranquilizer liquid, and walked towards the trio. *Ken Wheatley: Yeah, whaddya need? *Dinosaur Cage Holders Security Guard: Well, there's two people here with me that want to go into the Dinosaur Cage Holders, and they require your permission to go in. *Ken Wheatley: Well, I'm a little bit busy right now dealing with this sauropod. Make it quick. *Dinosaur Cage Holders Security Guard: Well, Apatosaurus, to be exact. The tail whip of the nearly captured but still fighting Apatosaurus went over the four people, slashing a crane in the process. Wrangling men yelled to capture its tail whip. *Ken Wheatley: Say... what is these gentlemen's names? *Dinosaur Cage Holders Security Guard: Well, I don't know yet, they haven't told me yet. *Ken Wheatley: Oi, you two. What's your names? *Owen Grady: Umm... well this is Aiden, and I'm Owen. Nice to meet you. *Ken Wheatley: Heh... hey Owen. How you doing? Ken shaked hands with Owen, before shaking hands with Aiden, who had a serious look on his face, knowing that Ken was maltreating these creatures. However, one of the men called Ken for assistance in taking down the Apatosaurus. *Ken Wheatley: Welp, gotta get back to work. You two can go in! Later! YEEHA, NOW!!! As Ken returned to dealing with the Apatosaurus, the security guard left letting the duo enter, but Owen and Aiden suddenly saw a Parasaurolophus with lassos around its neck. Next to the Parasaurolophus was a truck with a long pole connected to the truck. held close to the Parasaurolophus's feet. The Parasaurolophus threw a wrangler holding a lasso on its neck way up into the air to the right, throwing him off into the distance. It then bellowed, before being tripped by the long pole. Owen and Aiden watched, knowing that there was nothing that they could do for the poor Parasaurolophus. Then Aiden activated his camera, beginning a video. *Aiden Ghyui: Hello, fellow members of the Dinosaur Protection Group, this is Aiden Ghyui here at the construction site of Main Street, left of the Innovation Center. We are about to enter where they hold the dinosaurs they captured. Aiden then showed the gate's title "Dinosaur Cage Holders", and they entered. When they entered, they could directly see cages from left to right, each with signs that said the species they contained. For example, on the left, there was a Triceratops laying down, moaning and breathing. It was the same one that was lifted in earlier. At the right, the sign said Allosaurus... and the Allosaurus jumpscared Aiden, clashing its jaws through the iron bars and then roaring. *Aiden Ghyui: OH---!!! GOD! That scared me! Anyways... lets move on... As the duo progressed, the left cage in front of the Triceratops cage held an Ankylosaurus laying down, sleeping, at the right in front of the Allosaurus, it held a Stegosaurus, standing in its cage, moving its thagomizer tail. At the right in front of the Stegosaurus, there was a large and tall cage, where it held the Pteranodon, flying around, hissing. Then in front of the Pteranodon cage, there was another massive cage, one that looked like it could fit an Apatosaurus, only they were in the process of capturing it. At the left of the Pteranodon cage, however, there was a cage without bars, but rather metal walls with a roof, with a dim gold light inside. The sign said it contained a Velociraptor. Owen, looking at the Velociraptor sign, went into the roofed cage. Aiden followed. Inside, there was a table, and on top of it, a figure covered in a blanket. It looked like a Velociraptor. Owen put his hand out towards the blanket. He then grabbed it, pulled it, and was shocked to see what he didn't believe. It was Blue, muzzled, chained and strapped to the table. Owen was disgusted at the sight of her like this. Aiden then commented, whispering to Owen. *Aiden Ghyui: Oh my god... this is horrible... *Owen Grady: It is indeed. My raptor... why would they tie her like this? She's asleep though... *Aiden Ghyui: I'll remove her restraints. *Owen Grady: Not until she recognizes me. I'll get her to wake up, and once she is calm, you remove her restraints. Alright? *Aiden Ghyui: Okay... Owen gently touched Blue's head, trying to soothingly wake her up. *Owen Grady: Hey Blue... you missed me? Blue nudged against Owen's hand, still asleep. However, she felt Owen's voice, and waking up slowly, she instantly opened her slit pupiled eye in shock and surprise. Improvement Owen, Claire, and Aiden was back in the crowd of protesters, in which they chanted for the freedom of the dinosaurs. Cabot was informing some construction workers next to him on analyzing a blue print of Main Street. *Owen Grady: So, Aiden. You work for Claire's dinosaur group, right? *Aiden Moore: Why yes, Owen. I'm the dinosaur study expert of the group, I help by informing Claire's organization about the taxonomy of these dinosaurs, their diets, their behaviors, and much more. *Claire Dearing: He's our Paleoreporter. He helps our group because he knows a lot about dinosaurs, and we use that to study the dinosaurs on Isla Nublar. Owen seemed interested in quizzing Aiden in a fun way about a particular group of dinosaurs. *Owen Grady: You know a thing or two about raptors? *Aiden Moore: I do. Coelurosaur. Saurischian. Carnivore. Pack hunter. Part of the Dromaeosauridae branch. And from what I can tell of Blue, she is highly intelligent. *Owen Grady: Nice. Also, about Blue... I'm her alpha. *Aiden Moore: I can see that, hearing about you after you were talking with Cabot. *Owen Grady: ... You want to know something about me? I used to, uh, work here at this place as a raptor trainer alongside a friend. We had four raptors; Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie. Three of them died after the park shut down a few years ago, and only Blue remains. *Aiden Moore: That's unfortunate to hear. I didn't know you had more raptors. However, I also used to work here as well. Owen was a little surprised at hearing Aiden about his former job at Jurassic World before it shut down. *Owen Grady: Oh, really? *Aiden Moore: Yes, as an employee in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo. I used to remember the days when I educated kids about the dinosaurs, let them play and handfeed the baby dinosaurs in that small petting zoo, and even help some young kids ride some baby dinosaurs. *Owen Grady: Hm. Say, Aiden, how did you get your job and what was your life like? *Aiden Moore: Well... I was born in 1993 and I lived in Oklahoma. I had a mother, father, and a little brother. I had a pet Beagle dog, which I named Jacob. When I was little, I was very interested in biology, and later on, paleontology, and I soon started taking classes in those areas. I received a graduate from college and from there, I got a job here at Jurassic World as an employee. After the park shut down, I have come to learn that these dinosaurs are valuable, and deserve rights like any other animal, which is why I joined the Dinosaur Protection Group and why I oppose the rebuilding of this place. *Owen Grady: Well, I can see your point. *Claire Dearing: And I would, um, like to state about my past here as well. I used to be the Operations Manager of Jurassic World, and I was, back then, focused so much on my career, that I did not see the value of these dinosaurs. Now, I believe that there is still a solution to make this better, by caring for these dinosaurs and giving them all of the supplies that they need. *Owen Grady: Well, I know that, Claire. Just then, Aiden thought he heard a helicopter motor. *Aiden Moore: Hey guys... what is that sound? Owen and Claire heard the helicopter motor too, slowly becoming louder. *Claire Dearing: Owen, Aiden, I can see a heavy lift helicopter coming this way... it's carrying something. Just as Claire said that, Cabot left from analyzing the blue print to Gate A-5, the gate where it is connected by two buildings just before entering the outside area of the entrance to the Innovation Center. *Cabot Finch: Close Gate A-5! One of the operation workers closed the gate, with red bulbs of light flashing on each opposite end of the gate, closing and blocking access to the steps to the Innovation Center. Owen, Claire, and Aiden came to where Gate A-5 is, alongside some protesters. *Owen Grady: Cabot, what's going on? *Cabot Finch: Oh, well they brought the dinosaurs in that area, and we're about to see some vehicles come and pass by the Innovation Center. Claire was concerned by the fact that they will pass by the Innovation Center with dinosaurs in their cages to transport them to an area not far from Main Street for a checkup. *Claire Dearing: Cabot, is that a helicopter? *Cabot Finch: Yup. They finally arrived. Looks like we'll see how they do it. Aiden looked through the grates of the closed Gate A-5. He heard the helicopter noises get louder and louder until he saw a heavy lift helicopter carry a cage. *Aiden Moore: Hey guys, what's that? Aiden saw a large heavy-lift helicopter, the Boeing-Vertol 234LR, carry a large cage with vertical bars. He saw a medium sized dinosaur inside it. *Aiden Moore: Frill with small triangular spikes around it... three horns... it's a Triceratops. Owen saw the Boeing helicopter as well, stunned at the sight of it. *Owen Grady: What are they doing? Why are they carrying that dinosaur by helicopter? *Cabot Finch: That's the only one they are using the helicopter on. The rest are being carried by trucks, and I'm sure I want to see this. Cabot was interested in seeing the dinosaurs pass by the Innovation Center to the area they were designated. Claire was concerned about the workers carrying the Triceratops. The Triceratops inside the cage made moaning sounds of drowsiness. *Claire Dearing: Oh my god... Claire then went to see the left side of the Innovation Center for any more vehicles coming, and there were seven trucks, the Oshkosh FMTV Cargos, with cages on their backs, three having more than one creature in it, and four with one creature in it. Claire was very concerned about the trucks moving the dinosaurs, and Owen, Aiden, and some protesters from the crowd came to the gate to see the trucks moving the dinosaurs. An Oshkosh Cargo truck carried a large cage on its back, containing a medium sized light green dinosaur with large plates on its back, a small head, and two pairs of spikes on the end of its tail. *Aiden Moore: That's a Stegosaurus. The Stegosaurus was moaning, lowly bellowing in its cage as it had a large light brown blanket covering it. Its tail was cuffed right next to the first pair of spikes, preventing it from moving its tail to damage the cage. Claire saw how the Stegosaurus moaned and struggled in the cage, which concerned her. As that Oshkosh Cargo truck with the Stegosaurus passed by, another Oshkosh appeared with a different cage, this time containing two dinosaurs which looked somewhat like birds, with long legs, long neck, and a shape built for speed. They had an orange coloration with a murky reddish pattern on their top bodies and necks, and had a white underbelly. They honked and chirped at being stressed inside the cage, *Aiden Moore: Those two dinosaurs are Gallimimus. Built for speed. *Claire Dearing: Oh my god, how many dinosaurs did they capture? Cabot watched with excited interest, seeing how the transport is playing out. Some of the protesters behind Claire, Owen, Aiden, and Cabot started to rile up, booing at the transport. Another Oshkosh cargo truck carried a cage with two dinosaurs in it, but this time, they had a brownish coloration with a dark brown streak. They had a long but slightly downward curved crest behind their heads. The two animals called out and moaning. *Aiden Moore: Those two are Parasaurolophus. Rather shy creatures. As the Oshkosh cargo truck carrying the two Parasaurolophus in the cage passed by, another Oshkosh cargo truck carried a cage with a rather spiky and armored quadrupedal dinosaur, with a tail that ends in a round club. The coloration was a blackish grey with the spikes being white. Its tail was cuffed to prevent it from smashing the cage side to side. The creature moaned in drowsiness. *Aiden Moore: That animal is Ankylosaurus. The protesters were booing on seeing the dinosaurs they were transporting in cages, looking like they were mishandled. Then another Oshkosh cargo truck carried four creatures, with long beaks, a crest behind their heads, short but powerful legs and long wings. They flapped around their cages in aggressiveness, honking and screeching. They were colored grey with red on their heads and around their eyes, as well as tints of red on their wings. *Aiden Moore: Those four are Pteranodon. *Cabot Finch: It's really interesting seeing how our men captured these pterosaurs. They are hard to capture due to them being able to fly. *Claire Dearing: Cabot, this is wrong. This is what we came to protest for. Your bosses cannot put them in cages like this. *Cabot Finch: Sorry, Mrs. Dearing, but we're just doing our job. As the Oshkosh cargo truck carrying the four caged Pteranodon passed by, yet another Oshkosh cargo truck was transporting a small but man sized dinosaur. It snarled, growled, barked, and called out while it was inside the cage. The theropod caught Owen's attention. The theropod had felt familiar to Owen. As Owen looked further, the animal had fast reflexes, but had a bluish-gray color with what appears to be a white stripe with metallic blue in the middle going horizontally from its eye orbit. As Owen looked further into details, the animal had a yellow eye with a slit pupil, and an enlarged toe claw on each of its two feet. Owen was surprised, then shocked, then slightly mad to see this animal in a cage. *Owen Grady: Claire? *Claire Dearing: Yeah? *Owen Grady: That's Blue. My raptor. *Aiden Moore: Owen, I can see---'' *Owen Grady: ''Aiden, I know. That's her. Suddenly, the Oshkosh cargo truck carrying the animal stopped. The creature wildly and violently bit, slashed, and kicked the bars of the cage, almost as if it wanted to get itself out of the cage. It roared, called out, and screeched as it tried to land blows on the sides of the cage. Category:Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World content